


Ferris Wheel

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, This is so cliche, Volleyball Dorks in Love, if this is ooc i'm sorry, sorry if there are typos, this isn't proofread so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: “Iwa-chan, let’s ride the ferris wheel!”Oikawa and Iwaizumi visit the carnival and a near accident causes their true feelings to come out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> help me
> 
> i feel like the summary is scary it's not scary dw

Oikawa hated himself for having a crush on his best friend. 

As him and Iwaizumi lay on the couch watching television, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his friend. Not when he looked so peaceful like this. Oikawa almost never got to see this side of Iwaizumi, not at all school where he never showed how caring he really was. 

He shifted to lean on Iwaizumi and the other boy wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. 

Oikawa sighed internally. It was times like these that he could believe maybe Iwaizumi liked him back, but he knew it wasn’t likely. They were just really close friends. 

“Tooru? It’s late, we should turn the TV off and go to sleep.” 

“Alright. Do you think we’ll still be able to go to the carnival tomorrow?” Oikawa asked, grabbing the remote. 

Iwaizumi reached over to pull the blanket over the two of them and shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t rain.”

Oikawa snuggled closer to his best friend and laughed. “If it rains we can just bring umbrellas and jump in puddles.”

“I’ll throw mud at you.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. 

“Shut up and go to bed,” Iwaizumi muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow. 

Oikawa knew that they shouldn’t be going to sleep on the couch but he was too tired to move upstairs to his bed and this way, he got to be closer to Iwaizumi.

***

“Shittykawa, wake up! We have to leave!” 

Oikawa groaned from underneath the blanket as Iwaizumi stood in the doorway to the living room, already dressed and putting his shoes on.

He climbed off the couch and ran to his room to get some clean clothes on, trying to be as quick as possible, then joined Iwaizumi near the front door.

“Hurry up, let’s go,” Iwaizumi said.

“You don’t have to rush me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied, opening the door and stepping out. 

The two of them walked to the train station, and Iwaizumi checked for when the next train was coming. “Two minutes.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Despite what he had said the previous day, he was glad it wasn’t raining. The weather was perfect for a day at the carnival. 

He looked over at Iwaizumi, who was making a face at his phone. Oikawa couldn’t help but think he looked incredibly cute, and discreetly pulled out his phone to take a picture. 

Unfortunately, his flash was on and Iwaizumi turned around. “What are you doing, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa tried to stop the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I was just taking a picture of you. What, is there something wrong with that?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “You’re such a weirdo, you know that?”

Oikawa gasped, offended, and was about to reply when the train pulled into the station. 

They boarded the train and found seats. It was about a ten minute ride to where the carnival was, and Oikawa distracted himself with his phone. He didn’t know why he was getting so nervous. 

They did these sorts of things all the time. It wasn’t a date or anything. Oikawa bit his lip. It hurt a little bit to know that Iwaizumi wouldn’t like him back, but he could suppress his feelings to keep his best friend happy. 

***

It had been several hours since they arrived and Oikawa’s stomach hurt from eating too much junk food, but he didn’t mind. 

Iwaizumi’s arms were full of various prizes they had won from games and he was struggling to not drop any of them.

“Iwa-chan, let’s ride the ferris wheel!”

“It’s getting late, we should head home…”

Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s sleeve, pulling him towards the ferris wheel. “Please? We can go back after.”

Iwaizumi sighed and shoved the prizes into Oikawa’s arms so he could give the guy their tickets. 

They climbed onto the ferris wheel and the guy closed the door. Oikawa leaned over the side as they went up. 

“The view is so pretty!” 

“Do you want to fall, dumbass? Sit down,” Iwaizumi said, but his tone was gentle. They reached the top and the ferris wheel stopped. 

Oikawa grabbed his phone to snap a picture of the carnival from above it and then turned to the front-facing camera. He threw up a peace sign and was about to take the picture when Iwaizumi leaned in. 

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you want a picture with me?” Iwaizumi asked innocently. 

Oikawa blinked. That fucker. “You must think you’re really funny. Get in the picture, then.” 

Oikawa took the picture of the two of them and looked at it. Iwaizumi had a small smile on his face, unlike his usual scowl. He looked handsome in the light from the ferris wheel. 

Oikawa smiled. “You look nice in this picture.”

“Uh. So do you.”

“Iwa-chan just said I look nice? You’re being so nice…”

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the head. “I was just being polite. You look like trash.”

“Oww…”

Oikawa leaned back over the side to try and see the people below. He noticed a cute dog and leaned out further, and that’s when he knew he had made a mistake. He felt himself tipping over the side and started to panic. 

To his relief, strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back into the passenger car. Oikawa landed in Iwaizumi’s lap and when he lifted his head, they were face to face. He could see the couple freckles that dotted Iwaizumi’s nose and tried to pull away, but Iwaizumi held him tight. 

“I-” 

Oikawa’s cheeks turned red. “Sorry. You told me not to lean out…”

“Idiot. At least you’re safe, you scared me.”

Oikawa smirked. “Aw, is someone worried about me?”

“Yeah, I was worried actually. I don’t want you getting injured.” Iwaizumi said, blushing.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless again.”

Oikawa cocked his head, a little confused, but complied anyway. ”I promise.”

Iwaizumi kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and settling back into his seat. 

_Wait, what?_

Oikawa flushed and brought his hand up to his cheek. “What… what was that for?” he asked timidly. 

Iwaizumi frowned. “Because I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You...love me?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Of course.”

Oikawa could feel his cheeks getting redder by the second. “Uh… I love you too. You’re my best friend.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Tooru, I love you as more than that. You know that, right?”

Oikawa felt his brain stop functioning properly. Iwaizumi loved him as more than a friend? For how long? Why?

Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders. “You’re overthinking, I can tell. Was it not obvious?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ve loved you for so long but I thought it wasn’t mutual so I tried to suppress it for your sake, so that we could stay friends and you could maybe get a girlfriend and…” 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “It’s mutual. I guess I should’ve made that clearer, though. You’re too dumb to pick up on signs.”

Oikawa pouted, but let his head rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he sighed, relieved. 

The ferris wheel started again and Oikawa smiled. Maybe he was a little bit dumb, but everything had worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. sorry Taken hasn't updated yet I hope to get another chapter up this Sunday sorry for the delay I love y'all


End file.
